incognitoinsidefandomcom-20200214-history
Margery Daw
Margery Daw is a character taken from Shakugan no Shana and roleplayed by Shana. Appearances Margery is referred as a beautiful and tall European woman with a brown hair (brown in the light novel, blonde hair in the anime). She wears a purple suit, a choker, and a pair of high heels. She wears glasses, for a decoration only (her eyes are still perfect). She also ties her hair. She uses the book Grimoire, which is her contractor’s jinki. History She was once a daughter of an England land lord in a medieval time. At that time, she was always relied by others, and that became her motivation to live (in fact, she's a very good person). But after many helps she gave, her allies betrayed her, even got her father killed. She's then brought to a brothel. She's know sick of being relied by others, and started to built a deep vengeance towards the people that made her suffer. She swore to kill all the people that made her suffer, but the people were killed by the silver tomogara. Everything was taken from her. She’s empty, and she will always kill, destroy, and laugh at others (in exchange for her vengeance being taken by the silver). In the middle of her desperation, Marchosias came and found her, made a contract with her, and turned her to a flame haze. She then chases the silver. Story In Descent of Imperishable Comet Margery first shown in this saga. She is staying in a mansion at Rinnebox village and trying to get some sleep because she has been drinking alcohol too much. But, there is a concert held in this village, making her cannot sleep. Frustated, she is decided to look for the noises which is created from the concert. Along with her contractor, Marchosias, they were investigating and found out that the noises did not come from the joy of the rythm. Something bigger is terroring people which causing a massive mess. They make up their mind to crush it and bring the world peace, or at least, Margery can sleep peacefuly. Powers and Abilities *'Toga:' Her battle form is Toga, which changes her and Marcho into a big ultramarine wolf. *To unleash a Power of Unrestrained (自在法 Jizaihō), she chants a poem called “Improvisational Poem of Slaughter” (屠殺の即興詩 Tosatsu no Sokkyōshi). When chanting a poem, usually Marcho participates by singing the poem, and that makes a funny duet, Margery’s melodious voice’s accompanied by Marcho’s discordant voice. *For communication, she uses a bookmark that can glow when activated. *For transportation, she will ride on Marcho. Quotes *To Ogata Matake and Yoshida Kazumi: "Love is like a mirror that reflects your bad side. Especially when it's unrequited, you get envious, jealous, prejudiced, and resentful. You have to face all sorts of emotions. But there's no reason to find that shameful. It shows how serious you are. Oh yeah, do you want me to tell you how to break that mirror? It's not anything hard, Understand the other person.That's all. don't make any quick judgment. And let them do the same." *Margery flash back (at New York): "I was supposed to be the one. I was supposed to kill them all. And yet... He's laughing. That guy's laughing. He's laughing after taking everything from me. I can't die until I kill him! This isn't the moment I risk my life!" *"I will kill him. I will kill him no matter what. If it's for that cause, I will sacrifice anything. No matter how important it is. Category:Characters